La nuit où tout a changé
by Leonie45
Summary: Être femme chevalier implique de faire des choix et des sacrifices. Marine osera t-elle franchir le pas vers l'avenir et suivre ses sentiments?    Chapitre unique...


Sanctuaire, une heure du matin

Elle était inquiète. Était-il toujours en vie ? Pour en avoir le cœur net et bien que cela soit risqué, elle décida de tenter sa chance en se rendant au temple. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

La nuit était calme. Tout le Sanctuaire semblait reposer sous un ciel magnifique. Les marches étaient innombrables. Il lui fallut donc un certain temps pour atteindre son objectif. Utiliser son énergie pour se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière n'était pas une bonne idée. Quelqu'un pourrait la remarquer et elle ne le souhaitait pas. Le vent était un peu plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire, charriant dans ses voiles invisibles les embruns de l'océan tout proche. Elle inspira profondément, profitant de cet instant de communion avec la nature avant de cesser immédiatement. Son désir de ne faire qu'une avec la brise provoquait des déplacements d'énergie. Or, rien n'échappait aux chevaliers d'or. Surtout sur leur domaine et son cosmos était connu de tous. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce quelle voulait, pesant encore le pour et le contre lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur l'esplanade de la cinquième maison.

Elle avait cru pouvoir mettre à profit le temps de son ascension pour mûrir sa décision mais les minutes s'étaient écoulées plus vite que prévu et il était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus tergiverser, même s'il aurait été facile de rebrousser chemin. Rien ne l'en empêchait, sauf la vérité : elle était prisonnière de son désir. A cela, s'ajoutaient la curiosité et l'inquiétude de savoir s'il allait bien, alors qu'au fond, elle se doutait que oui.

_ "Que m'arrive t-il ? Depuis quand ais-je besoin de m'inventer des prétexte?" _

Sa formation implacable de chevalier d'argent l'avait maté, brisant sa résistance. Elle lui avait également apprit à feindre l'indifférence pour tromper l'ennemi. A ce jeu, elle excellait : se dissimuler et cacher ses réactions profondes. Fermant les yeux sous le masque, elle fit un pas en avant, puis deux. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, envoyant une profonde vague de chaleur parcourir tout son être.

Temple du Lion

Exercer ses sens. Nuits et jours s'il le fallait. Debout dans la pénombre de son temple, Aiolia tentait d'atteindre un point de suspension parfaite au cœur de son cosmos. Déployée à son maximum, l'énergie flottait dans l'air, formant une boule flamboyante et instable comme un soleil. Les mains placées de part et d'autre de ce maelström doré, le torse luisant de sueur à cause de la concentration, le guerrier serrait les dents, tendu au maximum. La moindre erreur ferait tout exploser !

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose. Comme une présence... Petite lueur légère dans l'océan de ses pensées. Mais l'instant était trop crucial pour qu'il détourne son attention de l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Il avait passé la journée à combattre aux arènes. D'abord son meilleur ami Milo, puis Shura. Angelo du Cancer avait joué les troubles fête, prétextant son désir d'aller compter fleurette à quelques donzelles. Comme toujours il avait fait mine d'ignorer les remarques peu obligeantes de son camarade, excédé par ce caractère sadique et distant. Mais lorsqu'il eu constaté que les yeux opalins du crabe s'attardaient un peu trop sur la silhouette longiligne du chevalier de l'Aigle qui s'entrainait non loin de là, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Depuis quand était-il jaloux ? Marine et lui n'avaient jamais été plus que des amis. Mme si au creux de son cœur, il espérait le contraire. En ce moment il dormait peu, occupé à perfectionner ses techniques de combat. De nombreuses choses le stressaient. Entre autre, la perspective de s'engager dans une nouvelle guerre. Un miracle qu'il soit revenu vivant après la chute du royaume d'Hadès. Athéna fut généreuse et avait obtenue leur retour la vie. Mais pourquoi s'en inquiéter ? Après tout c'était son devoir. Cette crainte de mourir était irrationnelle. Mais il se mentait. La vraie raison de son inquiétude était une femme Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la revoir depuis leur départ et réalisa que pour la première fois, en dehors de son frère, il existait un lien farouche qui lui ferait regretter la plante bleue sil venait disparaître. Un seul...

"Yah !"

Le désir inassouvi qui macérait en lui depuis des semaines atteignit son point culminant. Son cosmos explosa. Dans une pulsion incontrôlée, il venait de tout gâcher ! Les murs du temple tremblèrent, menaçant de s'effondrer. Un bruit sourd et tout explosa dans une lumière aveuglante qui se dissipa progressivement.

"Et merde ! Manquait plus que ça !"

Que lui arrivait-il ? Le simple fait de penser à elle le rendait dingue. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse ! Mettre un terme à ses espoirs serait peut être une solution Cela leur éviterait de s'attacher et de souffrir inutilement. Quelques mois de plus ou de moins et son tour viendrait sûrement. Les chevaliers ne font jamais de vieux os et il ne serait bon qu'à la faire souffrir. Et puis il y avait toujours possibilité de s'arranger, même s'il sen voulait de penser à une chose pareille.

Chaque chevalier d'or bénéficiait du privilège des jetons. Athéna avait permit cette entorse la règle afin de combler quelque peu la solitude toute masculine de ses chevaliers et éviter des relations homosexuelles qui auraient semé la discorde au sein de son armée. Mais profiter du corps dune servante l'espace d'une nuit ne lui disait rien, même par don sacré. Depuis la mort de son frère il subissait les contrecoups d'un manque affectif. Peut être était-ce la raison de son attachement à la femme chevalier. Ou bien représentait-elle quelque chose d'inaccessible qui le fascinait ?

_ "Ne te cherche pas dexcuse !"_

S'emparant dune serviette posée tout près, il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

"Jentends des voix maintenant ! Par Athéna, la folie me guette! Je ferai bien daller me coucher !

_ "Le sommeil ne t'apportera pas les réponses que tu cherches ! _

La serviette tomba au sol sans un bruit.

"Ayoros ? Tu es là ?

_ "Ne te ment pas mon frère. Tu l'aimes... Cela crève les yeux!" _

"Par quel miracle ?"

_ "Accepte de faire mon deuil et d'avancer!" _

'Je.."

"Aiolia ? Tu es là ?"

_ "Bonne chance !"_

"Ayoros ! Attends ! Je dois te dire que..."

"Me dire quoi ?"

Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Encore interloqué par la présence mentale de son frère quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait relâché sa vigilance. Hébété, le torse nu encore luisant, les cheveux en bataille, il bégaya.

"Marine ! Cest toi ?"

Bien sur que oui ! Elle était là... Sublime comme toujours, sa chevelure aux reflets cuivrés tombant en boucles douces dans son dos, attendant sagement quil daigne lui répondre.

"Je suis désolée. Je naurais pas dû entrer comme ça. J'ai appelé mais tu ne répondais pas, alors..."

Gênée, elle fit un signe de tête pour s'excuser et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, lorsqu'il l'interpella.

"Attends !"

Elle se retourna car il venait de saisir son poignet.

"Reste !"

Il ne vit tout à coup plus rien en dehors de ce masque lisse et pâle, éternel barrage. Essayant de deviner au-delà des apparences... Quelque chose vibra entre eux comme un courant électrique. Elle trembla.

"Tu voulais me parler ?"

"Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Se battre contre Hadès... Ca relève du miracle que tu aies survécu ! Nous nous sommes énormément inquiétés pour vous au Sanctuaire. J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin d'être seul. Après tout ce que tu as traversé... Et puis finalement je me suis dit... Enfin Cest sans importance !"

"Si ! Dit moi..."

"Jai faillit ne plus te revoir"

Elle détourna le regard, ce qu'il n'eut pas la chance de voir.

"Tu es venue pour moi ?"

"..."

Il n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Le simple fait d'entendre ces trois mots venait de combler ses attentes. Il pensait qu'après leur dernière conversation et la bataille contre Hadès, Marine ne tenait plus vraiment à lui parler. Il y avait eu son acte stupide envers Seiya et le conflit avec Poséidon. Puis les missions s'étaient enchaînées et les avaient éloigné. Il s'était inquiété pour elle mais n'avait pas eu d'occasions pour lui parler. D'où sa fausse impression qu'elle le fuyait.

Elle attendait visiblement une réponse, bouleversée par son silence. Devait-elle fuir ou rester ? C'est alors qu'elle sentit la prise assurée d'une main virile sur sa taille. Le Lion d'or l'attira contre lui dans un geste qui ne souffrait aucun refus. La boule dappréhension qui la minait depuis le début se mua en un soulagement indescriptible. Elle sentit l'haleine tiède et légèrement humide de l'homme chatouiller sa tempe. Elle frissonna.

"J'ai cru que tu me fuyais... Que tu ne viendrais jamais!"

Fallait-il répondre honnêtement ou nier ? La délicieuse chaleur qui inonda son corps au contact d'Aiolia la poussa à rendre les armes.

"Je te croyait mort !"

Il relâcha son étreinte et la força à le regarder.

"Dune certaine façon je l'étais. On ne revient jamais totalement indemne du royaume des ombres. Pourtant la vie nous a été rendue"

Marine frissonna. Ses paroles étaient remplies d'espoir mais elle savait qu'il serait à jamais marqué dans sa chair, tout comme ses compagnons. Sans doute l'avenir ne serait-il pas aussi facile qu'ils l'espéraient mais cela valait la peine d'essayer. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du masque et le retira lentement. Cest alors qu'il croisa ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Paniquée, Marine eu un mouvement de recule.

"N'ai pas peur ! "

Il saisit doucement ses poignets et l'empêcha de fuir. Surprise par le geste, elle osa enfin le regarder et pu lire dans ses yeux la satisfaction quil éprouva en la dcouvrant pour la première fois. Elle y perçut son désir de la faire sienne. Ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps ce regard, elle tourna la tête, un feu incendiaire inondant ses joues.

"Non! Ne te cache pas"

"Ce nest pas ça... Cest juste que c'est interdit !"

"Si tu veux te battre alors je ne tenterais même pas de me défendre. Tu feras ce que tu veux de moi !"

Pour preuve, le cinquième gardien s'agenouilla. Tête baissée et yeux clos. Marine eut un choc.

"Quest-ce que tu fais ? Relève toi !"

Il ne bougea pas, attendant la sentence.

"Tu es fou ? J'ai dit relève toi chevalier !"

"Je ne veux pas te forcer! _Aime moi ou tue moi_ ! A toi de décider !"

Les yeux de l'Aigle s'emplirent de larmes. Il venait de la mettre au pied du mur. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il allait la prendre sauvagement sans demander l'autorisation ? Qu'il aurait fait l'impasse sur la règle et se serait comporté comme un goujât ? Ou peut être était-ce ce quelle souhaitait secrètement ? Elle se targuait d'être insensible et solide, fière de son statut de femme chevalier, intouchable et intègre. La vérité éclata brusquement, rompant le carcan distancié quelle avait forgé sans s'en rendre compte. Elle le voulait, intensément, presque sauvagement mais n'avait aucune envie de le tuer. Etait-ce si difficile à admettre ? Il y avait quelque chose de touchant à le voir ainsi suspendu à sa décision. Dans le silence séculaire des lieux, elle s'avança avant de sagenouiller face à lui.

"Aiolia"

"..."

"Regarde moi"

Quelque chose avait changé. La voix de Marine lui semblait plus douce, plus fragile aussi. Mais il fallait tenir bon.

"Je suis prêt à mourir. J'imagine que tu as prit ta décision. Je naurais pas dû te forcer"

"Aiolia. Je te demande douvrir les yeux!"

"Non ! Je ne te mérite pas !"

"Espèce d'idiot !"

Alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir le coup de grâce, deux mains s'emparèrent de son visage. Quelque chose de chaud et humide vînt s'écraser sur ses lèvres, l'enivrant furieusement. Etait-ce possible ? La mort était-elle plus douce que ce quil avait cru ? Ces caresses semblaient fiévreuses, impatientes. Il sentit un corps se coller lui. Un parfum envoûtant s'imposa. S'en tait trop : il fallait ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il s'exécuta, il fut surprit de voir qu'elle pleurait. Ses iris brillaient comme des saphirs. Les lèvres gonflées par le désir et le baiser quelle lui avait donné, il la questionna du regard.

"Je ne pourrai jamais te tuer ! Je ne peux pas..."

"Marine ?"

"Tout ce que je veux cest toi! Et j'en crève d'envie !"

Elle avait presque crié... Tant l'aveux était difficile. A partir de là, plus rien n'existât.

"Alors laisse moi taimer"

Avant même quelle puisse répondre, il s'empara de ses lèvres sauvagement, la serrant contre son coeur à s'en briser les os. Marine se laissa porter, répondant à sa fougue avec ardeur. Une main glissa dans sa chevelure, accentuant la profondeur de l'échange et l'inondant de frissons. Elle sentit son corps se lover contre lui à mesure quelle perdait pied. Ce fut comme s'ils avaient attendu cet instant toute leur vie. A mesure qu'elle le laissait s'emparer de son âme, ils durent se résigner à se séparer. Un soupir mutuel leur échappa lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs souffles, secoués par l'intensité de l'échange. D'instinct, elle laissa sa main glisser sur le torse puissant, percevant ainsi les battements profonds de cet homme au coeur de Lion. Elleoe était fascinée, perdue dans l'immensité de ce regard d'émeraude à la fois si sage et puissant. Elle cru que son coeur allait exploser.

"Je crois que je taime"

Les mots lui échappèrent dans un souffle, arrachant un sourire rayonnant au chevalier qui avait du mal réaliser. Fermant les yeux, il enfouit son visage au creux de sa nuque, humant à pleins poumons la senteur divine de sa peau à mesure qu'elle penchait la tête pour le laisser faire. Ce parfum l'enivra. La chaleur qu'elle dégageait l'attirait plus encore. Elle était rassurante et douce.

"Tu vas finir par me rendre fou !"

"Aiolia!"

Ils s'étreignirent à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Progressivement, dans le silence profond de ce temple millénaire, un tout autre désir s'empara deux. Le cinquième gardien n'avait aucune envie de la laisser partir. Ils avaient été séparés trop longtemps pour laisser passer cette chance.

"J'aimerai..."

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le sien, haletante.

"Moi aussi..."

Tout bascula. Plus de réflexion, plus de rationalité, plus de logique. Ny tenant plus, il se leva et la souleva sans mal. Elle se laissa aller, regardant les colonnes défiler autour d'elle comme autant de mirages. Où l'emmenait-il ? Ce fut lorsqu'elle sentit une matière douce et moelleuse en dessous d'elle quelle comprit. Il l'avait conduite dans sa chambre. Autour deux des bougies brûlaient, tranquillement accrochées à des torchères, ce qui donnait à la pièce des airs de grotte magique. Son coeur manqua un battement. Il dégageait tant d'ardeur Quelque chose de sauvage s'était emparée de lui. Il dévora son corps du regard et se pencha sur elle, grisé par l'envie. Marine le laissa faire, enivrée par l'odeur musquée de sa peau. De désordonnés, les gestes se firent plus précis.

"Marine..."

"Ne t'arrête pas !"

Leurs corps ondulaient presque inconsciemment, se frôlant en de brûlantes caresses. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de la gorge nouée de la femme chevalier. Pour la première fois son corps s'éveillait, pétillant d'impatience sous les doigts habiles du Lion. Aiolia dessina ses courbes de la main, plaqua sa taille fine contre la sienne, suivant le galbe d'une cuisse avant de dessiner la courbe dune jambe, goûtant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Mordillant le creux de l'épaule, une de ses mains se perdit sur l'arrondi d'un sein, caressant la chair sensible par delà le justaucorps.

"Hm..."

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable, avant de laisser vagabonder ses mains sur le dos musclé du grec. Elle en savoura la puissance, dessinant du bout des doigts les irrégularités dues aux rudes entraînements du Sanctuaire. Un mordillement plus prononcé lui arracha un cri et elle s'agrippa plus fort. Il glissa sur elle, embrassant son corps tel un fauve affamé.

Tendre mais fougueux, il fit glisser une à une les bretelles de son haut, dévoilant les épaules fines puis les seins, dressés par le désir. A mesure que leurs langues s'amusaient à danser ensemble, il se laissa porter par cette impérieuse envie et goûta ses mamelons. Le grain de peau y était fin et la texture moelleuse. Sa langue sappliqua à en dessiner les contours, lentement, ce qui fit perdre tout contrôle à la jeune femme. Il descendit encore, faisant glisser la tenue de combat jusqu'à atteindre le ventre musclé et un charmant petit nombril qu'il embrassa avec dévotion. Qu'il ne s'arrête pas : c'est tout ce quelle voulait.

La saisissant fermement, il se lova contre elle et roula sur le drap, l'entraînant à califourchon sur lui. Placée ainsi, il admira la beauté insolente de ce corps taillé pour la guerre, sa souplesse n'étant nullement altérée par le muscle. Se laissant emprisonner dans ses bras, elle gouta sa peau bronzée, suant et léchant timidement les muscles qui se contractèrent sous l'effet produit.

Un soupir étouffé s'échappa de la bouche du Lion, alors que ses mains dessinaient la courbe de ses seins, la finesse de ses hanches et la cambrure de ses reins. Marine aima cette sensation, cette chaleur douce et apaisante, mélange de tendresse et de désir brut. Sentir sur elle sa poigne ferme et sensuelle. Arrivée à a ceinture de cuir qui fermait le pantalon, elle hésita. Aiolia caressa ses cheveux. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne la regardait pas et fut soulagée. Le jeune homme soupirait toujours, les yeux fermés, suspendu à sa décision. Enhardie par le désir, elle se décida et dénoua le lien, le libérant alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

"Marine ?"

Elle ne répondit pas et fit descendre le tissu jusqu'à ôter complètement le vêtement, dévoilant ainsi les cuisses musclées et le caleçon du chevalier. Une bosse était clairement visible en dessous, ce qui la destabilisa. Saisissant alors sa main, il l'invita à poursuivre. Gênée, elle hésita.

"Fait moi confiance"

Il s'assit dans le lit et posa une main sur sa nuque, la ramenant tout contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il ne voulait pas la contraindre. Chavirée par l'intensité de ce baiser qui s'approfondissait, elle se détendit et le laissa prendre le dessus. Il la bascula doucement sur la couche et entreprit de finir ce quil avait commencé. Lorsqu'il lâcha ses lèvres, Marine le sentit ôter complètement sa tenue, se débarrassant par la même occasion de son caleçon devenu gênant.

Enfin libérée de son carcan, elle réalisa que son intimité était humide et chaude. Percevant cette moiteur, il y porta la main, la caressant avec fascination, chamboulé par ce corps magnifique qui se mit à onduler lascivement sous l'effet produit. Marine ne pouvait plus tenir, elle soupira. Excité par l'expression de son plaisir, le jeune homme céda à ses fantasmes.

Embrassant avec amour le corps offert, il descendit un peu plus jusqu'à goûter le fruit défendu, caressant agréablement de sa langue ce territoire inconnu. La guerrière s'arc-bouta, vibrante et gémissante. Plus rien ne les retenait maintenant. Une énergie d'un bleu profond entoura le corps de la jeune femme, croissant à mesure qu'elle prenait du plaisir. Désireux de combler sa partenaire, le Lion n'y prit pas garde, lui-même nimbé tout à coup d'un cosmos doré. Lorsqu'il leva la tête pour observer ses réactions, il en prit conscience et s'émerveilla. Leurs cosmos communiaient ! Les yeux de la jeune femme n'étaient plus aussi sages et ceux du Lion lui répondirent en écho. Il savait ce quelle voulait. Ne cessant de la contempler, il se redressa et l'invita à saisir son membre au creux de sa main, ce qu'elle fit un peu troublée.

"Par Athéna !"

Aiolia lâcha un grognement, s'empêchant de jouir en se mordant les lèvres. Il avait tant réprouvé son envie d'elle, s'était abstenu pendant si longtemps qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Ce que Marine ressentit l'étonna. Elle prit brusquement conscience de son pouvoir sur lui et à quel point il la désirait. Caresser ce sexe chaud et dur entre ses doigts n'était pas si désagrable. Elle avait un peu honte de le faire mais il n'y avait aucune raison. Un regard échangé suffit pour quelle comprenne qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il semblait suspendu à son bon vouloir.

"Marine ?"

"Vient !"

Aiolia perdit totalement le contrôle. Alors qu'il se penchait sur elle, Marine ondula du bassin pour l'inviter à la pénétrer. Lorsqu'il se lança, une explosion d'étincelles jaillit au creux de son ventre. Dun mouvement assuré, il prit possession de ce corps tant désiré. La douceur qu'il ressentit lorsque les douces parois se serrèrent autour de lui fut d'une telle intensité qu'il gémit à son tour de plaisir.

Les cuisses de la jeune femme s'écartèrent instinctivement pour lui donner un meilleur angle. Parfaitement lové dans cet écrin de douceur, il atteignit un rythme soutenu, soucieux de durer le plus longtemps possible pour porter leurs corps à la limite. Marine saccrocha à lui, caressant son corps partout où elle le pouvait. Elle découvrit avec bonheur cet éden magique. Une pluie de sensations s'abattit sur eux, à la fois rapides et lentes, douces et vives. A mesure qu'il allait et venait en elle, elle se contractait, resserrant sa prise autour du bassin puissant du chevalier, accentuant chaque assaut qu'il lui donnait. Cherchant son regard, elle le saisit pendant une fraction de seconde et fut profondément troublée. Il semblait agité d'une rage pure. Ses yeux reflétaient mille étincelles et il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Luttant contre son envie de craquer, il sappliqua à combler sa partenaire sans aller trop vite, désireux de l'attendre. Le regard vrillé par le plaisir, il ferma les yeux et quémanda un baiser. Elle le serra plus fort, son corps réclamant plus, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Cest alors quelle l'entendit murmurer au creux de son cou.

"Je t'aime Marine... Je t'ai toujours aimé!"

"Oh ! Aiolia"

Sans savoir pourquoi, la douceur avec laquelle il pronona ces mots déclencha en elle un puissant orgasme, ravageant tout sur son passage. Le jeune homme explosa son tour, réceptif aux moindres mouvements de sa partenaire et leurs corps se joignirent dans une jouissance sans pareil, arrachant cris et gémissements. Lorsque la foudre fut passée, il leur fallut un certain temps pour reprendre leurs esprits, des sursauts de plaisir diffus secouant toujours leurs bassins. Marine sentit un liquide brûlant envahir son bas ventre et son partenaire se détendre. Allongé sur elle, son poids ne la gênait pas. Au contraire, elle savoura cet instant de quiétude, contemplant d'un regard bienveillant le chevalier dont la tête reposait à présent sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés. Lentement, avec toute la douceur possible, elle caressa ses cheveux et un sourire illumina son visage.

De ses mains tendres, il dessina les courbes de son corps tout en souriant dun air béat. Il se sentait bien. Fatigué mais vivant. Il se leva pour se retirer doucement. Epuisée, Marine s'allongea sur le côté alors qu'il faisait de même. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Incapables de prononcer le moindre mot, ils se contemplèrent longtemps... Intensément. Elle tenta de réprimer un baillement alors qu'il commençait à caresser ses cheveux. La sensation de ses doigts chauds entre ses boucles était apaisante. Le sommeil ne tarda pas venir. Avant de sombrer tout à fait, elle lui fit un aveu :

"Tu sais"

"..."

"J'étais stupide..."

"?"

"J'aurais dû venir bien avant"

Là, au coeur de cette nuit d'été paisible et sans lune, il lui sourit dun regard bienveillant. Les premiers rayons de l'aube pointaient déjà leur nez lorsqu'ils s'endormirent, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

FIN


End file.
